


"La vie ces't de la merde"

by drinkingatthedam



Category: Arthur Fleck - Fandom, Arthur Fleck / Original Female Character - Fandom, Joaquin Phoenix - Fandom, Joker (2019), Killing Eve (TV 2018), Villanelle - Fandom, jodie comer - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, LGBT, Maybe fluff, Multi, Romance, bissexual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkingatthedam/pseuds/drinkingatthedam
Summary: I'm trying a crossover with these two creatures: Villanelle ( Killing Eve ), and Arthur Fleck ( Joker ).  I do think they have some interesting parallels. In this universe, unfortunately, there's no Eve :/. The events with Villanelle follow the last season of Killing Eve ( season 03 ). If you haven't seen it yet I really recommend you to do so, cause there'll be spoilers. Killing Eve is a brilliant TV show with marvellous acting, perfect dialogue and its previous idea and production come from the goddess Phoebe Waller-Bridge.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Original Female Character(s), Arthur Fleck/Villanelle, Arthur Fleck/You, Joker (DCU)/Original Female Character(s), Joker/Villanelle, Joker/You, Villanelle | Oksana Astankova/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

There's a knock on her door

V was practising some light exercises at her apartment, trying to be "normal", as her boss previous asked, so to keep a low profile whilst living in the United States.

Annoyed about the fact that who it might be since she had no friends - like literally, she really craved to have someone to stay and watch a movie with - V grabs a knife and put it behind her jogging pants. One must be careful, mostly if u live in Gotham city.

"Yes?" She says as she peeks through the "magic eye" at the door. It was a weird man. She'd seen him somewhere but couldn't remember where. "Shit, do I have to kill another civilian even in my spare time?"

\-----------

Some weeks prior

Villanelle was walking through her new city's neighbourhood. This new way of living was just for a chill until things cool down in Europe so she would come down to her normal life in Paris; let's say things were not looking good for her with the 12.

She was sent to Gotham because of previous connections to some "friends" her boss, Konstantin, had in the past. "That city is so chaotic that it's a perfect place to hide..and I mean it especially for you Villanelle! Nobody really cares, even if you stay "low key"... which I really have my doubts about it, mind you!... anyway, It wouldn't matter much...But you have to promise to stay out of trouble!" he said.

"Low key, whatever", V said to herself...If anything else, she misses her Paris apartment, the light, the style; even the people. They were incredibly much nicer than the "north americans" ones; more polite, more friendly, even for a psychopath like her this kind of thing really matters. She could even have done a mental list with the faces of the stupidy people she met so far in Gotham. Really rude ones; "no manners" she would say.

Even the "chic" area she was living was a limited one. She wanted to see the whole city and its chaos, even if the "chaos" was not exactly her thing, but for her, it was exciting, anyway. "Maybe the less fortunate would be a little nicer to be around with?" she'd think.

V was strolling with a matching printed suit ( a dries van notten one), doc martens and a green scarf; her hair in severe but fancy braids. It was a fact: she has style and have always stood out wherever she went to.

It was still broad daylight, even tho the city was already dark. V didn't care much about the rate of violence the city had, and still has: she was trained to survive any type of thing.. but it would be better for her to stay out of trouble. "low profile" they said... not to mention how boring it was for her, the emotion printed all over her "angelic" face.

The lower part of the city was proving to her that nothing exciting would happen too. People would still pass by, almost throw you at the floor and not excuse themselves... not even feeling guilty about it.

V was looking to be entertained, anyway; maybe there were people posing as statues, for money, on the streets, just like she used to see in Amsterdam. She loved that: to keep staring at people with no guilt, just to see how good they were at it.. "maybe I can find a woman posing as a statue.. damn" she was inside her head now, thinking of cool possibilities to entertain herself in this s*hole.

Turning a corner, at the main street, V stopped by to grab a little popcorn, since she was really hungry and annoyed.. "A popcorn would probably help to attract some spectacle or something.." she thought. Suddenly, mixed with the gray boring city, she sees a weird figure dancing with a yellow sign in front of a stupidly kitsch store: It was a clown. God knows she knew exactly how difficult that was since she had used a very similar costume for a job, in the south of France, a couple of months ago.

Entertained with the clown energy, she stood by, close to the piano and scoring her back into the wall of a store nearby, staring vehemently at the clown, as people would pass by, not giving a shit. It didn't matter, she still would stare at the man without a blink, eating with a mouthful.

The clown took notice of the pretty woman even before she noticed him, whilst she was buying the popcorn nearby. It was a shock for him that such a fancy and pretty creature would stop by and pay attention to him, without even blinking. "Is she mocking me?" the clown thought.. it was not unusual tho: people would laugh, humiliate and mock him in ways that were shameful to even think about.

Arthur - posing as "Carnival" the clown - decided to take a chance and focus his dancing skills with a sign at her, showing off his little unique moves that were childlike but actually very cute to watch. "There was something about that woman", Arthur thought... she had a grin on her face, a childlike grin, honest and pure, kind of angelic. "Maybe shes really interest in this clown thing".

Arthur was distracted by the gorgeous smile V was giving him, even with her mouthful; so distracted that a bunch of young boys cursed at him and stole his sign, in a blink of an eye. Without thinking, Arthur ran after, shouting for them to stop. Nobody cared.

At this moment V's grin was at it's highest, so much that she ran through the streets just to see what would happen. "Thank god something exciting!!". Following the whole scene develop in front of her, she decided to go on her own pace now, eating her popcorn peacefully and following the boys + the clown into a dark stinky alley.

"Ew, this sucks.. Actually, this city sucks" She said, closing the package of her popcorn, feeling the gruesome smell of the alley, filled with rats passing by; V looked at the boys expressing not much of emotions, other than pure disgust, whilst they kicked the clown as hard as they could. Arthur just gave up stood by the floor, with little muffed screams.

Suddenly they all froze noticing her presence.

"Is this your idea of fun? How old are you guys, ten? ....

"Whaaa..." one of the boys stopped and looked at her with confusion. The others still didn't care and kept going with the beat.

V took a step closer "Like.. you all were born yesterday, I get it! But this is so boring and dramatic, really... at least the clown was doing something fun for this s*hole of town" V said, not bothering with her thick russian accent.

Suddenly the group of boys stopped the kicking at the clown, who was laid on the floor, eyes closed, protecting, with his hands, his most sensitive parts, with blood all over the floor and his body as well.

"Hey, what do you know u crazy russian/whatever girl? Go back to the URSS or Siberia or something"

V stood laughing, getting even closer " You don't even want to know what I can do with little shits like you boys... but to do what I have to, you actually need to have, at least, a penis, so I can cut it off and pickle..." V says pulling open her little knife out of her pocket.

"Now...It doesn't seem to be the case, does it? sooo... just fuck off before I get really bored..ok?"

"Damn, just leave it... she's a crazy russian wtf dude..." said one of the boys of the group. They all decided to go, but not without showing her the middle finger, which she joyfully responded as well.

Remembering the woman's mentioning of the boy's dick thing, the clown, even in pain, laid at the floor, just burst out, his signature pained laugh taking the best of him and the rest of the parts of his lungs that were not damaged by the jump.

V lowered herself, looking fascinated at the blood and the mess the boys made. Its been a while since she'd seen "close to death moments" onto people faces. She missed it a bit, the eyes of the victims, their skin changing of colour, the heart-stopping thing... but the laughing, that was new, even for her.

At the floor with her eyes wide open and close to Arthurs's face, V said "I know I'm funny but you are freaking me out. Stop it!"

The man managed to search a card into his pockets. He dropped it close to her, without even looking at V since he was ashamed and with trembling hands.

Ok, he had a condition, V read as she took the card, looking curious and suspicious at first.

"Ok, Ok.. hmmmm" She didn't know what to do. V would help people sometimes but it was just part of her facade when she was into one. After killing her own mother, months ago, her dealing with death and chaos had changed a bit. The last clown she'd ever seen was a young boy she was supposed to "manage"... but she shot him in the back of the head just because he was being really useless and sloppy, which would look really bad for her image and reputation at the time. 

Giving the opportunity, V decided to be a decent person as she fell for the whole thing and decided to help the guy.

The man had his eye closed, still laughing and streaming loads of tears in his face. His make up was a mess. It was weirdly heartbreaking for V. "Okay, focus on me ok? ok... let's see, can u move?!" She said as she held his neck, in case it was damaged it could be fatal for his spine. The man, with his laughing finally fading, just nodded at her. It was actually pretty difficult for him to respond to V because he was feeling her warm hands around his messy face painted and sweat neck. The touch of another human being was magical to him. 

It all seemed fine. He was pretty damaged for the whole thing, it was evident. "Okay then, try to stand up ok? here..." She gave him a hand, his legs were actually damaged, but he tried his best to put his weight on the one that was "a little better".

"Damn, you need to clean these cuts. Do you live or work nearby? or idk, need me to take u to the hospital or something?"

"It's fine really, I work nearby.. I need to go there to give the sign back... otherwise they'll discount it from my paycheck.. Its not the first time you know.. But I have a first aid kit at my dressing table, at the job..I can manage it, thank you..." He said out loud, but actually didn't want to leave without her.. he needed to know more about this woman.

"Wait, do you work at what kind of place? with more clowns? I'm curious. Do u have people posing as statues who work there as well?" V said in a very childlike way, filled with curiosity.

Arthur found her question kind of odd but cute, at the same time. She was really interested, after all. "The place is called HAHAS, but I tell u, there's nothing close to fun in it". At this time Arthur was more at ease talking to her, after all, she seemed to be really weird as well. Maybe it was for the fact that she was clearly foreign, living in Gotham. "She didn't belong", he thought.

"Well, I have nothing to do... I can come with you! no problem. This city's boring.. I bet this HAHAS place has potential to be at least... idk, less boring? I'd like to see it". At this moment V was more interest at the prospect of maybe seeing women working in there as well. She was imagining a woman dressed as a clown, just coming from work, cleaning her face, quietly, at her spot in the mirror. Its was actually sexy for her even to imagine such a sight. She was excited.

"Well, Ok... but first I'd like to know.. what's your name?"

"Oh..right! I'm Villanelle... what about you?"

"Oh, a very fancy name! I like it! ... Well, dressed as a clown, I'm carnival... But out of this, I'm Arthur, Arthur Fleck"

"Well nice to meet you Carnival Arthur Fleck" V extend her hand for a handshake, she was so excited about the prospect of seeing women at his work that she basically crushed his hand a bit hard, causing him to scream a little...

"Ohhh, hmm...C'mon, u show me the way and I help you, u can throw a bit of your weight on me, no problem.. ahhh, and let's not forget the damn sign," V said as she looked back at the yellow thing, rolling her eyes with disdain.


	2. Contact

It was very difficult for Arthur to be held by a beautiful stranger in the middle of the streets of Gotham. It gave him goosebumps but in a good way. He was actually proud of walking with her, feeling her smell "probably from a very fancy perfume", he thought. At the moment tho, he was more concerned with not staining her beautiful clothes with his blood, besides trying to keep most of his weight to himself to carry, so V would not be carrying so much overweight.

They gave back the sign to the decadent store Arthur was working with. The man started to shout at Arthur but V stood out and just gave him an ironic stare, up and down, and the man decided to just take the sign with no further ado. They were back on track, aiming to HAHAS now.

"So, what does it feel like? " V said, looking at Arthur with curiosity.

"Feels what?" Arthur said, in surprise.

"To have this laughing thing. You can't control it, can you?.. Well, I think you should use it to your benefit and scare shits like those boys in the alley. Think about it..."V said, lost in her thoughts..

"Actually it must be weird.. well" She said, this time, present, at the moment, but looking straight forward.

"Well, I had this since I can remember... I wish I didn't ... and it really doesn't help in any way.. It just scares everyone... and most of the time I can't even reach for the card... well, you can imagine it..."

V took a good check at the man while basically carrying him through Gotham. He was very skinny, malnourished, smelled like soap, which wasn't so bad; above all, he had a very present cigarette smell on him. His eyes were definitely gorgeous, a kind of green/blue shade that really compensate his malnourished appearance. With all the makeup over, plus the wig, it was curious to imagine how he really looked like. _Does he have good skin? Is his hair short? Is there a scar onto his upper lip?_.It didn't matter, V found him to be even cute, a "poor thing with a nice face" and being a small treat for her since she could easily beat the shit out off him if ever necessary.

It was probably her psychopathic ego, but it felt good for V to hang out with someone like Arthur; she feels so powerful around people like him. That's how she likes to lead: with no doubt she was always in charge of things.

"This is it, up this ladder," Arthur said. V was so excited that she almost forgot to help him up. "Oh... C'mon!"

They barely made the whole flight of stairs and were suddenly greeted with very curious and weird eyes all over them.

"OH WELL, ARTHUR!.. you are gone for a couple of hours and this is how you return?!" Hoyt, his colleague, said; not without whistling at the end of his phrase. "Good for you!.. But I think I can manage her from here..."

"YES?" V said, with a very intimidating tone, besides her posture and stare. "Manage what exactly? how to cover your "fat funny pack " so you cannot traumatize children with this vision? more than you already seemed to have? hmmm?" Shed said as she took a step closer.

"Okay, okay. I get it. Another freak, thank you Arthur!" Hoyt said.

"Freak" she said imitating his voice.

The room was filled with men, all dressed in some kind of clown motive or something related. Some of them were gathered playing cards with their costumes opened or thrown at the dirty floor. It smelled like sweat but only worse because it was heterosexual's men sweat, "the worst kind" V thought.

She looked at Arthur feeling real pity for the guy. "Was there any hope that they had woman working in here?" the answer was obvious to V and she mentally hated herself for even considering this a good ideia. Arthur seemed the only tidy one, with very modest usual clothes hanging at his cabinet.   
Searching for his first aid kit he was notoriously trying to hold his laugh, holding his own throat as hard as he could and looking down, ashamed of the whole situation. "He was probably so used to it that he didn't even bother", she thought.

Since her newborn wet dream was crushed, V sated at Arthur's table facing him, who was at his chair, trembling searching for something to clean his wounds at first.

"Let me help you...you are making me nervous like this... Well, you better take all of this layers of cloth first.. .... " Arthur took his upper clothes off.. V helped cleaning some cuts... one of them really needed stitches. It was fine because she was very well versed in doing it to herself when in need. But if she kept helping the clown, she'd have to stay at that stinky place so she would do a better job stitching the whole thing properly. For the moment she just cleaned and fixed the bigger wound with something close to a band aid he had at the box. It would do for the moment. If she was keeping up with this she'd have to go somewhere else... she thought.

Arthur was shivering with her touches. She was being very good at pretending she cared for the guy. It was funny for her that he was shivering.. it felt like she has some kind of power onto him, again... But she didnt know why she was doing all this; Konstantin would approve it maybe, V acting as if she was "normal".. or maybe not. Anyway.. maybe it was out of boredom.. but she felt something weird about the guy. Not something sexual or anything. Something else, as if he would be someone to consider as a "friend"?

"and.... I'd go with that printed rose shirt if I were you.." She said as she finished cleaning his wounds. The group of men looked in confusion at the way she was at ease, not really caring abou them at the same time and taking really good and precision care at the man they thought to be too creepy to be around..

Artie was finally changing his upper clothes when Gary came out. V was astonished but not surprised, since he was like.. 1/3 her size..

" Hey, nice to meet you! I'm Gary. Sorry about the guys, they only know how to behave as jerks in here... Anw, Artie! The manager at the store said you were jumped? The boss asked me to call you in as soon as you entered in here.." said the short sweet man, in concern.

"Upsss" V said.

" Thanks Gary... " Arthur motioned right way to the office, not before saying to V to stay comfortable at his table. " Comfortable, what a concept" She said very low, almost to herself.

Arthur burst his laugh all the way to his boss office. He barely entered and was cut off.  
" Seriously Arthur, you got jumped by a bunch of kids? Is it true? WTF is wrong with you.. who cares about a sign to do such a thing. Just give me a break will you?!"

V was watching the whole scene, since the office had its window turned to the "grooming" place. She was more interest in giving side eyes to Randall to scare the shit out off him. " Stay low profile while gods giving this full plate for free, just waiting for a knife to cut his lower belly up to his heart" She thought; the urge to do something about it was killing her, but giving the looks, Arthur seemed to be in trouble "once again?" as she could lip sync his boss yelling at him.  
She decided to take a chance for another help, prone with action, aiming for the office.

With a cute british accent she knocked at the door, opening it any way. " Sorry sir, you must be the manager in here, right?"

Both Arthur and his boss were astonished by her manners and calmly gestures. " I hope you are congratulating him for saving that sign, he needed to pay it with his own body. Loook!" she said, carefully pointing at his blood stains. Arthur was really taken aback.

"And you are?" Said the gross man across the office table. " Im a friend and a enthusiast. I was with Arthur here when he got jumped. He even helped me. There were like, eight boys? who knows what this kids eat nowadays.. they were fast and absurdly strong... weird children if you ask me.. "

Arthur just started laughing and crying at the same time.

"You see, you are bothering him. How can I manage to do business with you when you treat your employees like this? Honestly.. you should be ashamed of yourself!"

The man was speechless. V manage to take control of the situation being fake and dramatic as hell.

"Ok. I guess I misunderstood the situation. Sorry Arthur. You know I like you..." Said the boss. Arthur looked really confused at this moment. " WTF is happening?" he thought.

" So....."

" Vilanelle"

" Right.. Villanelle, did you mention doing business with us?"

" Well, I was hoping you had women working on your team. Doesn't seem the case now, does it?.. Well, anyway, I was hoping to bring Arthur here with me to help at an orphanage I happen to be some kind of " godmother" here in the city. But its up to you if you can manage to treat him properly and let the guy get some rest after the jump. We can discuss the details later"

" Okay, fair enough.. take your time Arthur. This week is kind of slow for our business anyway. And yes, It would be a pleasure doing such noble business with you V" said the man.

" Ahh, If I may add, in Amsterdam we had loads of people, specially women, working as "statues" down the streets. It would be interesting.. Or maybe you should diversificate your team employing women. Good you have Arthur here to show this place isn't at all lost in good manners!"

" Ok, I'll think about it darling. You do have a point in there"...

V just gave a silent smile saying thank you.

As they left the office, grabbing Arthur by the arm, V said "lets get the fuck out of here!"  
_____

Arthurs POV

"Okay, so.. this foreign creature comes from nowhere, manages to actually save me.. made Hoyt uncomfortable and saves my paycheck for the month.. I dont know what it is but if feels humiliating in a way for me.. As if I was always just numb? But it feels good to have this woman energy around. The guys can think whatever they want, but this girl is at least incredible" Arthur's head was spinning with the amount of information.

\----

V grabbed his shoulder " I want to see your place!" saying slowly, close to his ear.

It was just too much for Arthur; too surreal to even be true.

"I'd love to invite you to.. but I live with my mom and she needs a...."

Suddenly V was nauseous as she heard the word "mom". "Are you ok?" Arthur said, sensing the discounfort on V features. " Oh..Its fine, I get.. I get It... would you like to come to my place then? I can help you the stitches and all. Its not very far from here but I better call a cab, your right leg doesn't even look good enough to even get back to your table.. what do you said?" V was unrecognizable even to herself.. But it could be a good distraction.. She was even hoping to work as a temporary nurse since she was bored to death and would, at the same time, be close to death. "Why not practice on poor Arthur?" V thought

" Sorry to say but this place has an awful smell, so" she insisted.

" Well, it would be difficult to appear early, at home, in the state Im in.. so, its fine by me if its not a problem for you"

" Have you just listened to yourself? Of course its not. It would be fun, we could even watch a movie or something... ... Okay, grab whatever you need now. I cant stand a second in here..."

"Erm.. okay..." said a very confused but filled with something close to happiness, Arthur.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,  
> I'm trying a crossover here. I'm open to suggestions, critics, new ideas, anything.  
> English is not my first language so...  
> Hope you guys enjoy it... and if you do, please leave a comment or something, so I can keep writing ;)
> 
> I also am constantly rewriting or re-editing something even tho I've already published. I'm a kind of a perfectionist maybe,  
> even tho I know my English is not that great, its a good practice for me! 
> 
> Anyway, what it means is: If you've read it for the first time I published, you might miss some new details os extend scenes I've added.
> 
> and again, I've written fanfics before. This is one is doing really badly based on its rates.. I'd appreciate if you guys have any comments of how I could make it better. Maybe I'm going to re publish it.


End file.
